I Turn To You
by Draco'sGirl28
Summary: Draco and Hermione...love...I suck at summaries...oh just R/R!!!
1. Nice Draco

A/N: Ah-ha! I found it! I knew I had saved it somewhere. This is my FIRST FAN-FIC!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I would LOVE to own Draco Malfoy, but that doesn't seem to be in my forecast.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Hermione ran up to the Hogwarts Express. She had overslept and was late getting to King's Cross. She ran through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, and jumped onto the train. She shut the door behind her. Then she walked down the isles looking for Harry and Ron. She decided to catch her breath in a different compartment first. She didn't want to walk in looking all tired, because she knew their reactions would be, "Hermione, what's wrong?" and "Hermione are you alright?" She would rather just talk about her summer. So she opened up the door to what she thought was an empty compartment. She sat down and realised that she shared the compartment with Draco Malfoy. She also realised that his eyes were red and puffy. "Granger, get out," he said. "I will, in a second. I ran 13 blocks to King's Cross, let me catch my breath," she replied, rather exasperated. "So.what's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong! Does it look like anything is wrong?!" he shouted. Oh, Sacre bleu, Malfoy, of course it does. "Er.yes," she replied. "Well, it's not," he said. Hermione had the sudden urge to comfort him. He looked so sad, and she wasn't the kind of person to ignore another's hurting. She got up and sat next to him. "Draco Malfoy, I can tell something is wrong and if you don't tell me I will put you in a full body-bind FOREVER!" she threatened. "Erm.ok. Family business," he said shortly. "Right.has your father done something to you?" she asked "Sorta," he said, "He wants me to become a Death-Eater, and when I tell him I don't ever want to be like him, he hits me and yells at me, and I just want to kill him." Hermione was a bit taken aback by him being so open with her. She looked at his arm (A/N: He was in muggle clothes; Green sleeveless, black pants). It was covered in bruises. "Merde. And does your mum know?" she asked. "Yeah, he hits her too," he said. He was still crying silently. Hermione did the only thing she could think of and put her arm around him. She was surprised when she wasn't pushed away. "Have you talked to Dumbledore?" she asked. "No" "How come?" "What would he do?" "Have you stay somewhere else, then arrest your father." "Good point." "Since I'm Head Girl-," Hermione started to say, but was interrupted. "You're Head Girl?" Draco asked. "Yeah.why?" "I'm Head Boy," Draco said "Congratulations," Hermione said. "But you do know what that means, don't you?" Draco asked "Uh-huh.we have a ton of responsibilities," Hermione replied. "And, we have to share a dormitory," Draco said. Hermione's jaw fell open. Then again, he isn't half bad looking, she thought. Draco was thinking the same thoughts. (A/N: About Hermione, not himself.) Then they both mentally slapped themselves. Bad thoughts, Draco, bad thoughts, Draco reprimanded to himself. "Ergh, I think I have a tummy lurgy now," said Hermione. "Well, lets make the best of it. Truce?" she asked, holding out her hand to Draco. He looked at her. One of those No way looks. But then, he shook it. "Truce," he said. Hermione smiled. She looks so good when she smiles. She looks so good either way. NO! BAD THOUGHTS BAD THOUGHTS BAD THOUGHTS! "I better get going," she said, thinking of Harry, Ron, and Ginny. "Wait," Draco said as she was getting up. She turned around. "Want to listen to some music?" he asked, pulling out a Discman. "I'm amazed. You're not as dim as I thought. Okay, sure. What do you have?" she said. "Green Day, Sublime, Avril Lavigne, Blink-182, Linkin Park, The Clash, No Doubt, Save Ferris.I forget the rest," he said. "Let's try Blink-182," she said. He smiled. He looks great when he smiles. I've never seen him smile before. ERGH BLECK NO BAD THOUGHTS BAD THOUGHTS BAD THOUGHTS THE BRITISH ARE COMING!!! Wait a sec, I am British. AAH!! No more thoughts like that. We are only listening to music. We are just being nice. "Hermione? Hermione?" Draco's voice brought her back to reality (A/N: There goes gravity! Ah, I start to sing at the weirdest times) "Yeah, sorry?" she asked. "Music?" Draco reminded her. "Oh, yeah, right." Draco cast a spell on the Discman and soon Dumpweed was playing. Draco started singing and to Hermione's great surprise he didn't suck. She was staring at him and smiling. The summer had worked wonders for Draco. Hermione didn't know what it was but he was looking very muscular. He had also gotten a tan and his hair wasn't so pale. When he looked over at her and saw her staring, she blushed and turned away. But Draco kept looking at her. The summer had also been good to Hermione. She had filled out in all her.womanly places (A/N: Sorry, any mention of private parts makes me crack up.). Her hair had become neater and now her bushy hair had turned into soft curls. She was also wearing a shirt that showed all these changes (low neck, midriff showing, etc.) and low-rise red-velvet Paris Blues jeans. She looked very pretty. The train had started to slow. "Oh damn, we need to change!" Hermione shouted. Draco stopped the CD and threw on his robes over his street clothes. Hermione did the same. Since they were a bit big for the little one-person compartment with Hermione's luggage, it was crowded. They knocked faces a couple times, and the third "knock" lasting a bit longer than intended and their mouths opened a bit and their tongues "fell" out of their mouths. They realised that they were snogging (A/N: For you Americans, snog=kiss), and stopped, embarrassed. Pansy walked in right then. "Ergh, bleck, gross, you filthy little mudblood! Don't ever kiss me again! Hermione's eye's welled up with tears when he said this. ::::::::::::::::::: A/N: What do y'all think? Please Review! I need criticism! I need ideas!!! What will happen next??????? AAAH I'm killing you, aren't I? Ok, no, I'm not, you probably know what happens.NO YOU DON'T!!! I POSSES ALL KNOWLEDGE!!! MWAHAHA!!! 


	2. Sorry Isn't GOod Enough

A/N: I hope this is better than the last  
  
Disclaimer: That lucky little Rowling owns MY Draco! And the other characters. I only made up the story.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
Once they got out of the carriages, Hermione was nearly run-over by Ron and Harry. They were running at her yelling "Hermione! Hermione!" Oh no. I never met up with them on the train. They'll be totally pissed, Hermione thought. "Hi, sorry, I just went into an empty compartment and fell asleep. Not much sleep. Up studying," Hermione said, hoping they would buy it. They did. Even though they are my best friends, they can be so dim, Hermione thought. She looked up at Malfoy, who was looking back at her, and he mouthed "See you later." Aller à l'enfer(A/N: French, Aller à l'enfer=Go to hell), Ane muet(A/N: dumbass), Hermione thought. Ron and Harry were acting so worried, but then went right back to talking about Quidditch. Typical, Hermione thought to herself.  
  
A couple minutes later, they were in the Great Hall, and Hermione was sitting next to Draco, as they were at a special table reserved for Heads and Prefects. They were just about to fall asleep of boredom when Professor Dumbledore finally started his speech. "As you all probably know now, we have our new Head Girl, Hermione Granger, and our Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. Our Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher is Professor Delacour." There was great applause towards this. Everyone remembered Fleur. Hermione looked at Ron. He had buried his head in Ginny's shoulder to try and hide his face. Hermione laughed. "And, if you have talked to Hagrid, you will know that we have a new addition to the facilities; a stable. We have horses, winged horses, and unicorns. You can choose to ride in your free time if you wish, but it is mandatory that you take the lesson course with Hagrid. We have a dressage ring, a jumping arena, and two paddocks for flatwork." Hermione was ecstatic. She loved riding. It had become one of her biggest passions. She jumped out of her chair and danced. She then realised that everyone in the Great Hall was staring at her, and sat down. "We will have shows monthly. All who wish to participate may sign up with Professor McGonagall." Hermione caught McGonagall's eye and mouthed to her that she wanted to be in the shows. Professor McGonagall nodded and smiled. She ate the as-always magnificent feast and walked with Mafloy and Professor Dumbledore to the portrait of a winged horse flying through a night sky. "The password to your dormitory is 'Just open up for god's sake' (A/N: It's all I could think of!). There is access to the kitchens, the library, and my office. I trust you will have no trouble making yourselves comfortable. "No trouble at all, Professor," Malfoy said. The said 'just open up for god's sake' and went inside. Hermione suspected she wouldn't need the library; this place had tons and tons of bookshelves. There was a 10-foot-long, 5-foot-high fireplace in the wall. It was lit. There were two loveseats on each side of the room, one green and one red. Then there was a black couch in the middle, in front of the fireplace. There was a big table for work in the side of the room. The floor was soft white carpet. There were two doors, one with a lion on it, one with a serpent on it, on either side of the room. Then there was a door with "KITCHEN" written on it, and a door with "LIBRARY" on it, and a door with "OFFICE" on it. Then there was a door with nothing on it, obviously the bathroom. They both looked at each other and grinned. They would have no trouble getting comfortable here. "Let's check out the bathroom," Malfoy said. They did. It was huge. There was a bath that was the size of a pool. It had different types of bubble bath and different settings; cold, warm, and hot. "I'm going to go to my room," Hermione said. "Me too," Draco replied. Hermione ran to her room. Her things were put away in exactly the places she would want them to be. Her bed was king-sized with a red comforter and gold pillows. Draco's room looked nearly the same, but with a green comforter and black pillows. They walked out of their rooms. "Wow," Hermione said. "Yeah," Draco agreed. He sat down on the big couch. "Look, Hermione, I'm sorry about what I said on the train," Malfoy said, embarrassed. "Really, Malfoy, Really? Save it for someone who cares," Hermione said, and walked off to her room. "Oh, ce petit sac de shit, j'espère qu'il brûle dans l'enfer, bien qu'il peut embrasser tout à fait bien, mais il m'a appelé un sang de boue, qui est inacceptable, et bien qu'il était agréable m'un peu cela aurait pu être un acte, et je pense que j'arrêterai la conversation en français si vous gars peuvent me comprendre.," Hermione ranted. (A/N: If you speak French, you can read that. If you can't, it basically describes how Malfoy is a shit bag and she hopes he burns in hell.) "He's a total a-," she said but someone opened the door. "I'm a total what? Look, Granger, I don't care what you have to say about me, even if it is all in bloody French, I could care less if you cursed the living daylights out of me. Because we have no relationship whatsoever, and I speak French," Malfoy said, nearly all in one word, and slammed the door as he left. Bang. God dammit, Hermione thought, He speaks French. 


	3. AN

A/N: OH I HATE WORD! When I upload it it won't let me do spaces! Ah, I'll kill it! Sorry if it's super hard to read. I apologize. I double-spaced it on word but it (obviously) didn't work. 


End file.
